


【翻譯】will you still be here

by Tyelpesicil



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluffy Angst, Gen, Modern AU, Runaway AU, Translation - original link provided, sibling relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: “你看見Arafinwë了嗎？”Finwë的聲音並沒有太多起伏，但發生在Finwë身上，表示電話前的他正陷入恐慌。Fëanáro聽得到電話那頭紙張被揉皺時的沙沙作響。他幾乎要對撒謊感到愧疚了。
Relationships: Finarfin | Arafinwë & Fëanor | Curufinwë
Kudos: 3





	【翻譯】will you still be here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [will you still be here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050159) by [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx). 



> This is a translated work.  
> Please go leave a kudo/comment on the original work if you like it!

“你看見Arafinwë了嗎？”Finwë的聲音並沒有太多起伏，但這句話由Finwë說出來，表示電話前的他其實正陷入恐慌。

Fëanáro聽得到電話那頭紙張被揉皺時的沙沙作響。他幾乎都要對撒謊而感到愧疚了。“Indis的小兒子？不，我沒看到。他失蹤了嗎？”

“有一個星期了。” Finwë說，“他離開之前我們大吵了一架——我們打過Olwë的電話，不過一無所獲。我本來以為他會跟你說些什麼的，你離開的時候他已經大到能記事了——”或許Finwë並沒有注意到這個話題有多令人痛苦，又或許他只是根本不在乎，“Curufinwë，拜託了，他有沒有給你留什麼訊息，他有沒有打給——”

“沒有，以及沒有。” Fëanáro轉頭瞥了一眼沙發上熟睡的少年，“很遺憾，我什麼都沒聽說。”

Finwë緩緩呼出一口長氣，聽起來介於嘆息與啜泣之間。“謝謝你。”他說，掛斷了電話。

Fëanáro輕輕放下話筒。他考慮著是否該把Arafinwë叫醒，跟他說他們的父親打來了，但最後只是扯過一條毯子蓋在他身上，讓他繼續睡。

明早會有時間的。

“你該給Finwë打通電話。”用早餐時，Fëanáro這麼提議。

Arafinwë瞪大了眼睛，肩膀緊繃起來，面容卻像雕像一樣冷硬。“我是不會回去的。”他說。

Fëanáro很清楚叛逆是什麼樣子，但這不是——Arafinwë恐懼的程度跟昨晚的Finwë差不多。“你不必跟他解釋你在哪。我也不會說出去。” Arafinwë看上去放鬆了些，但眼神還是像受驚的小鹿一樣。“但他昨晚打了我的電話，問我是否看見過你，他很慌張，你也知道當他找不到一個人的時候會怎樣。你該打通電話。”

Arafinwë緩緩地點了點頭，垂眼看著他的煎蛋。“我會的。”他說。他比以前沉默了許多。而關於這點，Fëanáro覺得他沒辦法找到一個不會讓他後悔開口的人來討論。

當然，他只把想法存在心底。

“喂。” Arafinwë對著手機話筒說，聲音有些不穩，但還不到顫抖的地步。Fëanáro待在走廊裡，距離恰好既能讓Arafinwë知道自己在場，又不至於讓他緊張到盯著自己的臉結巴。

“對。” Arafinwë近乎平淡地說，“對，我很安全，你不必擔心——不。”他的聲線突然變得冰冷，“我不會回去，也不會告訴你我在哪。我很安全，這就夠了。”

Finwë說話時周圍陷入很長的一陣寂靜，但電話那端聲音不夠大，Fëanáro聽不到他說了些什麼。

“你說過，” Arafinwë總算開口，“假如我消失了，你根本不會試著找我，因為如果這個家庭對我的重要性不過如此，那麼我對你的重要性也不過如此罷了。”他的聲音開始發顫。Fëanáro絲毫沒有掩飾臉上的驚恐，Arafinwë則閉上了雙眼。

又是一陣沉寂。Arafinwë很明顯地嚥了嚥，然後又嚥了嚥。

“我知道。”他說，“我知道你不是故意的，你當然不把它當成諾言，那只是個空洞的、你永遠不會實施的脅迫而已，你愛我並希望我回家，我讀了你發的訊息。但你確實還是這麼說了，所以我要讓你說話算話。”

一片死寂，兩端都是。Fëanáro凍在原地。

“而你並不知道我在什麼地方，”Arafinwë總算打破了沉默，“我也不打算告訴你，所以多說無益。”他掛斷了電話，用顯然過大的力氣按下螢幕電源鍵。“沒有我預想得那麼糟糕嘛。”他說，試著提起輕鬆的語氣，就好像他剛剛不曾——

Fëanáro把自己臉上的表情調整得不那麼驚恐。“就算他真的出現在我的門前，我也會告訴他我從來沒看見你。”他緊接著說，“我真的很抱歉讓你打那通電話，我沒想到他會說——”他沒能完成後半個句子。

“你當然沒想到，你是他最寵愛的那個。” Arafinwë生硬地回答，他的表情有點扭曲。“媽的，我要哭出來了。”

聽見這句話，誰還能做出別的反應呢？

Fëanáro張開他的雙臂，Arafinwë把自己摔進那個懷抱開始抽泣。兩人就這樣站在Fëanáro的廚房裡環著對方，流理臺上靜靜躺著那支螢幕再也沒有亮起的手機。

-END-


End file.
